Thriller
by Duquesa
Summary: Fanfic paródia do Conto Bandeira Branca de Luis Fernanda Veríssimo, na versão Hott Baguettes e dark. David/Pierre.


**Título:** Thriller  
**Ship:** Hott Baguettes [Pierre/David]  
**Fandom:** Simple Plan  
**Censura:** PG  
**Genêro:** Drama, Romance, Slash.  
**Disclaimer:** Isso não aconteceu na realidade. E essa fanfic é baseada no _Conto Bandeira Branca de Luis Fernanda Veríssimo_, mas não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas o prazer de escrever.

* * *

**Thriller.**

Ele: Múmia. O outro: Fantasma. O mesmo tema, porém eram de culturas diferentes demais, não podia dar certo. Mas tinham apenas quatro e cinco anos, e acabaram por se entender. Em vez de saírem gritando "_trick ou treat¹_, como as outras crianças, ficaram sentados na grama de uma casa qualquer, furando as abóboras enfeitadas. Até serem arrastados sob ameaças de nunca mais participarem de um Halloween.

* * *

Encontraram-se novamente no ano seguinte. Ele com a mesma múmia, agora um tanto apertada, e o outro de morto-vivo. Tentaram furar as abóboras novamente, mas as mães foram mais ágeis, e fizeram ambos se comportarem normalmente, por mais esquisitinhos que fossem. Passaram todo o tempo de mãos dadas.

Apenas no terceiro Halloween conversaram. Um garotinho de cabelos castanhos claros, olhos esverdeados e o mais velho do mesmo cabelo, porém olhos mais escuros, e bochechonas.

- Como é seu nome? - perguntou o mais moreno.

- David, e o seu? - retrucou.

- Pierre. - respondeu, com o sotaque bem puxado daquele francês.

- O quê?!

- Pierre.

- Mas que nome!

* * *

Só no sétimo Halloween, (caveira, morcego) desvendaram o mistério de só se encontrarem no Halloween, e nunca na escola, ou nas férias. David não era do Canadá. Morava agora nos E.U.A, e só vinha no Halloween para ver a família, e alguns primos.  
Foi no ano que Pierre preferiu ficar com sua turma, tentando assustar todas as meninas, e David ficou sentado na porta da casa, enfiado na gola do morcego, se recusando a brincar. Mas quase no fim do baile, quando alguém da rua fechava-a completamente e colocava _Thriller_ para tocar, Pierre veio por trás, e o puxou pelo braço, e os dois foram para o meio da rua, fazendo caretas.  
E quando se despediram quase às 4hs da manhã, David, se sentindo mais atrevido do que nunca, o beijou na face, e disse:

- Até o Halloween que vem. - e saiu correndo para a família que já se afastava.

* * *

No ano em que fizeram 13 e 14 anos, pela primeira vez a fantasia havia combinado. Dois Vampiros. Formavam um casal. Esconderam-se das mães, e ficaram fora da rua principal. Um se achando mais estranho que o outro, mas mesmo assim manteram as mãos dadas. Crianças não eram mais. Beijaram-se. Muito, e dezenas de vezes na boca.  
Sem medo. Na hora da despedida, Pierre pediu:

- Me dá alguma coisa.

- O quê?

- O crucifixo - pediu, apontando para o colar que enfeitava a fantasia.

Mais tarde David diria que o perdeu durante a correria de volta para casa.

* * *

No ano seguinte, David não apareceu no Halloween. Pierre ficou todo o tempo à procura, um zumbi desconsolado. Nem sabia como perguntar por ela. Não conhecia os parentes. Não sabia o sobrenome. Passara o ano todo pensando nele, às vezes tirando o cruscifixo do esconderijo para cheirá-lo. Com aquele perfume doce demais... E ela não apareceu. Jeff, o mau elemento da sua turma, tinha levado um rum para misturar com o guaraná. Ele bebeu demais. Teve que ser carregado para casa. Acordou na sua cama sem lençol, que estava sendo lavado.

- Você vomitou a alma - disse a mãe.

Era exatamente como ele se sentia. Como alguém que vomitara a alma e não a queria de volta. Nem o colar mantinha mais o cheiro dele.

Mas no ano seguinte, ele foi a rua mais reservada para os adultos, e lá estava ele! Quinze anos. Mais alto, um moço, magro, mas encorpado, rindo alto. Sem uma fantasia.

- Não sei... Um rockeiro. - disse ele, rindo ao ser questionado pela fantasia. E sim, lembrava, calça preta, camiseta moderna.

Depois de alguns minutos de conversa, ele contou que faltara no último Halloween;porque a avó morrera bem na data.

- E aquele Vampiro _Lestat¹_? - questionou.

- Nem me fala. E aquele _Louis?²_? - retrucou, rindo.

- Aposentado.

A fantasia de Pierre era de nada. Bermuda negra, finalmente uma discreta. David estava em um grupo, todos vindos do E.U.A. Todos vagamente como ele. Quando David o apresentou ao grupo, alguém gritou - Pierre?! - e todos caíram na risada. Deu uma risadinha, mas também viu David rir.

Saiu de perto e foi procurar Jeff. Que já havia anunciado que iria trazer garrafas de bêbibas escondidas nas calças largas. Jeff tinha o que ele precisava para encher o buraco deixado pela alma. Dezesseis anos, pensou ele, e já estou perdendo todas as ilusões do amor começando pelo Halloween. Não devo chegar aos trinta, não inteiro.

Passou toda a noite encostado-se a um canto bebendo, vendo ele se abraçar com várias garotas e até com os primos.

Todos com calças de couro apertadas, no estilo mais rock n' roll. Pensou em dizer algo, mas só o que lhe ocorreu a dizer foi "pelo menos minha múmia era autêntica", mas desistiu. Mas quando começou a tocar Thriller, ele sentiu alguém puxá-lo para trás de uma casa, era ele! Meu Deus, era ele! Ele enlaçando-o com as duas mãos no pescoço, dizendo daquele jeitinho doce:

- Não vale, você cresceu mais do que eu. - e sorriu.

Ele encostando os lábios nos seus. Encostando os lábios nos seus...

* * *

Encontraram-se de novo quinze anos depois. Aliás, nesse último Halloween. Por acaso, em um aeroporto. David desembarcando no Canadá, para ver amigos. E Pierre embarcando para Paris.

- Quase não lhe reconheci sem as fantasias! - disse ele. Pierre custou a reconhecê-lo. Cabelo negro, a mesma cara de menino, calças coladas. Nunca o reconheceria, até mesmo fantasiado. A última coisa que lhe dissera fora "Preciso te dizer uma coisa" e David: "No Halloween que vem, no Halloween que vem"

E no Halloween seguinte, ele não apareceu. E nunca mais apareceu. Explicou que seus primos e parentes conseguiram todos ir para os E.U.A, ficou apenas os mais velhos, que estava indo ver agora. E disse também que não tinha o endereço dele, e nem sabia o sobrenome.

- O que ia me dizer, no outro Halloween? - perguntou ele.

- Esqueci - mentiu Pierre

Trocaram informações. Os dois casaram. Pierre já se separou. Os filhos dele moram em Paris, com a mãe. David, a esposa e a única filha moram no E.U.A. E o Pierre pensando: _"Digo ou não digo que o melhor momento da minha vida foi aquele? Thriller, os lábios dele com os meus? E que todo o resto da minha vida será apenas o resto da minha vida?_ E o outro: "_Como é mesmo o nome dele? Pedro? Será Pedro?"_E ele_: __"Digo ou não digo que não cheguei mesmo inteiro aos 30, e que eu ainda tenho o crucifixo?"_O outro_: Pôncio? Piardo? Pietro?..._

**FIM**


End file.
